Naraku's Final Wish
by Okane-Tsuki
Summary: Naraku was finally defeated but with his last dying wish he sent Kagome back to the future never to return to Inuyasha in the feudal era again. Kagome finally decides to forget but will she really have to?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kagome stood staring at the open area where the bone eaters well used to be. It was gone, she could never go back, never return to her friends in the feudal era. Naraku's last wish was for her to return to the future and never be able to get back to Inuyasha. She clenched her fists as she cried out; she would never see Inuyasha again.

"Sister?" Souta's voice came from behind her, she turned to face her younger brother who was holding out her backpack. "Today is your first day of High School you don't want to be late do you?"

"No thank you Souta," she sighed as she took the back pack from him and placed it on her back. She glimpsed back at the well as she made her way to the busy streets of Tokyo. Along with never being able to return, her whole entire family and friends had completely forgotten everything. They didn't know who Inuyasha was or anything about the Shikon jewel or bone eaters well. This was like a living hell for her, Naraku had ultimately lost but he still had gotten what he had wanted; Kagome to be miserable and for Inuyasha to be mentally wrecked.

At her new school, she found it hard to consintrate on anything at all. All of her friends had gotten into better schools, and she was stuck at this one. She was alone here even, no one to talk to was heart shattering. She barely made it through the day and was sure all of her new teachers labeled her a trouble maker. She wasn't sure how acting depressed put a number above her head, but some how it did. She was in a lower ranking school after all, she had barely passed her entrance exam.

All that fighting with Naraku had ultimately ruined her home life's future, if only she had tried harder. Now she was stuck only in the future in a sucky school only to have a sucky career and life from this point forwards. She cursed herself all the way home from school that day, she felt as if she would never be happy ever again.

When she had returned to school her mother asked her for help cooking dinner, she agreed. As she washed vegetables her mother watched her concerned, "Kagome is something wrong?"

"No mama I'm fine, just thinking about math problems," Kagome said putting on a fake smile for her mother. She couldn't talk to her mother anymore, because her mother wouldn't understand, she didn't remember Inuyasha.

"I see, then stop thinking about these silly math problems because they seem to be bothering you so much," Mrs. Higurashi said frowning at her daughter, she knew it was not just math problems bothering her. "When anything starts to make you upset you should just wipe your mind clear of it and continue on like it never existed."

"True, thank you," Kagome said thinking about what her mother said. 'Should I just forget all about Inuyasha and the others? There is no way to get back to them, they are lost from me forever. I might as well forget about them and start life a new,' she thought as she finished helping her mother and she headed out side.

She walked in to the well house and closed the door behind her, she would try one last time. She walked down the steps and then laid herself on the dirt where the well used to lay. "Inuyasha, I wish you could just come here with me. Or I wish I could be with you, I think now that if I had to choose that I would stay with you," tears began to form on her face. "Inuyasha you jerk why did I ever fall in love with you?" She chocked up and rolled into a ball as she twirled her fingers in the dirt.

It hurt so bad, to finally be apart from him. She wasn't sure how she would continue like this, how to go about not caring all of a sudden. Her heart was breaking, why did something so horrible have to happen to her. Never in a million years would she think that she would be forced away from Inuyasha, let alone pulled away forever. "Well I guess I will just have to say good-bye. Forget about me, and I will forget about you; that is the only way. I don't want you moping around until you die because of me!" She sat up and slammed the dirt with her fist.

"Sit boy," she said hoping that something would happen. She imagined Inuyasha some how hearing the command in the past and being slammed into the ground. She smiled as the tears continued to flow, "I will always remember you my first love."

After the first year Kagome was starting to get back into normal routine, she started dating Hojo exclusively. He was a caring and handsome man and cared for her more than anyone she could ever remember. His only downside was that he was a complete soft and had no spine. But he loved her and showed it wasn't that all that mattered?

She was slowly forgetting all about the others, no one else but her remembered so it was easier than she first thought. She had made new friends at her school and quickly became the smartest kid in her classes. After she successfully passed her freshman year she applied to get into a better school and took the entrance exam. She passed with flying colors and was now emitted into the most prestige school in the area. She was some how surviving quiet well, and every time she thought about Inuyasha she smacked herself.

Rarely now she saw him in her dreams; before she would dream about him coming to rescue her every night. But now she only dreamed of him and she was starting to believe that he never truly loved her in the first place.

One night as she sat at her desk she rolled over to her open window and looked at the God tree in her yard. Once she had been able to communicate to Inuyasha through the tree, but this time was different. "I wish I could have had you erased from my memory as the others did," she said as a tear slid down her face. It had been a long time since she had thought about him and missed him, and she promised her self that this would be the last time. "Inuyasha I hope you have forgotten about me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He couldn't let it happen like this, it was just plain wrong. The fox yokai thought as he ran through the forest of Northern Japan. Sesshomaru had told him it was silly and that he should just let it happen with out her. But Shippo couldn't stand it; he had to do this, not for himself but for Inuyasha. By his calculations it was now a year after the year Kagome had disappeared back into her own time. He hoped he could reach her in time to tell her, and hopefully she wouldn't turn him away.

After 3 days of straight running he made it to the shrine that Inuyasha had described to him. It was dark as Shippo climbed the stairs and walked in the front yard. He looked at the house only seeing one light on with the window open. He jumped up to it and peered inside, there she was, the same way he remembered her from back then. She sat at her desk sleeping in a big book in her pink pj's. He smiled to himself, somehow he felt like a chaos that had been stirring in him for years was now calmed as he looked at her.

"Kagome?" He said jumping into the bed room and walking over to her. She would be so surprised at how he had grown, how strong he now was.

Kagome heard someone say her name and opened her eyes and looked at the door her head was facing. It wasn't Souta, maybe she had just imagined it, she sat up and yawned. She should really be studying, not sleeping, or maybe she should go and sleep in her bed.

"Kagome," she heard the voice again from the window, she turned to see a demon? Taken back she kicked off the ground and her chair went flying into the door behind her. "Who are you?" She asked looking at the red headed demon leaning against the window sill. He was handsome and by the looks of it he was a fox demon, but who was he? Some sort of descendent from the feudal era that was seeking her out for revenge.

"Awe, I'm sad you don't recognize me," Shippo frowned at her, he was sad that he had scared her so much. Didn't he even look somewhat familiar to her, maybe her memory had been erased. He crossed his arms and frowned, this was not how he planned this. "Kagome mama, I'm disappointed," he said shaking his head.

'Kagome mama? There was only one person that called me that,' she thought getting out of her chair and braving looking at him closer. "Shippo is that you?"

Shippo looked at her and smiled, she did remember after all. Now all he had to do was convince her to come with him and his plan would be successful.

"I thought you'd of died by now," she said smiling as she hugged him, he had changed so much in stature, but she wondered if his personality was the same.

"No demon's live for hundreds of years," he said hugging her back, "Now you have to come with me to the north quickly."

Yes he still had the same personality, she pulled back and looked at him, "Why what is going on?"

"I can't really explain it to you, but Inuyasha needs you," he said looking at her sad eyes, she was smiling but her eyes were sad and constantly crying.

"Inuyasha is still alive?" She asked as she looked around her room unsure. She couldn't just up and leave, she had a whole new life now. "Why did you come and not Inuyasha?"

"Well you can see when we get there," he said grabbing her arms and trying to pull her out the window.

"Shippo wait, I can't just leave!" she said pulling him back into the room. It was hard he was so strong now, she had to remember that he was no longer a child but a grown man.

"Why not?" he whined as he made a pouting face and stomping his foot on the ground.

Though it was going to be hard to remember he was a grown man if he acted like that, he sounded exactly like Shippo as a child. "Because I have another life now, I can't just up and leave again. Plus they don't even remember anything at all, they will think it strange."

"Kagome," Shippo said trying to understand, but they needed her, Inuyasha needed her.

"I will try to think of something, come back tomorrow night," Kagome said pushing Shippo backwards and he got the picture. "You can stay in the well house, just don't let anyone see you," she begged him, she truly wanted to help, but this time it would be more difficult.

Shippo turned his back to her and jumped out the window and landed facing the God tree. He frowned at it, stupid tree, tree where Inuyasha sat for hours on end for years and years trying to talk to Kagome through it. After years of doing this home's began to spread like wild fire and they were forced to leave, and go north. Koga had opened his territory up to them, Shippo and Inuyasha. They were the only ones left, and eventually Sesshomaru barely escaped the human grasped and made his way to the north.

The only reason Shippo and Inuyasha had returned to the place now called Edo was to go to the funeral of both Sango and Miroku. They had tried to visit the tree then but construction of the shrine was being made, and they could only see from a distance. They had had a tough life from the point on, no more enemy's had risen besides the humans. The human's now had guns and were able to kill them with just one or two shots, it was as if the whole demon population was wiped out.

Shippo walked up to the tree and felt like punching it, now, he was going to lose Inuyasha unless he could take Kagome to him. He was starting to get old and weak, he had taken his last fight with a monk to far and was struggling to hold on. He had told Shippo to just finish him, he was done with living without Kagome there. Shippo refused and said he would figure a way to make him happy again.

So he had gone to Sesshomaru who was now lonely himself, having lost Rin and Jaken only months after each other. Sesshomaru claimed to be the king of the land and was constantly feuding with Koga for control. But Shippo didn't know who else to turn to, he had to try everything.

Sesshomaru had no advice for him, and told Shippo just to do as Inuyasha wished. Saying that without Kagome Inuyasha had been suffering for a long time and the least Shippo could do was end his misery. Hating the answer he received his thoughts had traveled back to Kagome, he did the math and discovered that if he went to see her now she would only be one year older than when she had left. He asked Sesshomaru about this idea and it too was instantly shot down, but only because he wanted Inuyasha to die.

Shippo in the end making up his own mind had told Inuyasha he would bring him back something that would make him very happy. A day later he had left Inuyasha questioning and holding on to see what this surprise was.

As Shippo walked to the well house he hoped that Inuyasha would truly hold on until they returned. He would not go back empty handed; he would not go back with out Kagome on his back. He fell asleep that night thinking of some way to get her to leave her life again and go with him. What was so special in her life anyways?

The next morning Kagome got up early and went to check on Shippo, she had not slept all night. She had been thinking of a plan to see Inuyasha, thoughts swirled in her head. She wanted to go, but she had promised to forget him completely. But then again, she would be beyond a doubt happy again. Inuyasha was her first love, and if he needed her now who was she to deny that.

As she opened the door Shippo already awake looked up at her from his meditating spot in the middle of the ground. He was sitting where the well used to be, what was he trying to do? "So your well disappeared too? As soon as Naraku was defeated and you were gone the well was nonexistent," he said crossing his arms as he stood up and she walked in and shut the door. She flipped the lights on and the room lite up bright.

"I have a plan," she said and Shippo looked at her hopeful, she really wanted to see Inuyasha after all. "My friend Yuka went to school in Yamagata, today is my last day of school before Christmas break. I can say that I am going to visit her for the winter break, it is about 2 weeks, so after that I have to come home," she said smiling, yes it would be so nice to see Inuyasha again. She couldn't help but wonder if he looked any different, maybe he looked like an old man after 430 years. She was excited to find out, "So I will go to school today and we will leave by train tonight," she said as she left the house and let Shippo to sit and wait longer.

Shippo was too anxious he wanted to go now; Kagome could miss this last day of school. Did she not see how important this was? He sat quietly waiting for her to return, when he heard commotion out in the yard. He slid the door open and crack and looked out, what was going on? He looked out in the yard to see an old man throwing white pieces of paper around the yard shouting. A woman stood in the doorway of the house trying to convince the older man to come in.

"Dad, please you will catch a cold," Kagome's mother said watching the batty old man trying to relinquish who knew what.

"I can feel the presence of a demon! I must obliterate it before Kagome leaves us today. If the negative demon energy is here when she leaves it will bring bad luck on her journey," he said running over to the God tree and chanting throwing the papers at it.

Could this old man really feel Shippo there, he hoped that he wouldn't be found. He watched as the man turned his gaze on the well-house. Shippo quickly jumped up into the rafters and shape shifted into a spider, just in case the man looked up. The door to the shed slid open and the old man came in and looked around. As if by chance or knowing he looked up directly at the spider Shippo.

A white warding spell hit Shippo and he fell to the ground but held his spider form. The man looked down at him and shrugged, "I guess not." He walked out of the well house and back into the main house, he would go back out after lunch.

Shippo sat up and rubbed his head, dang he didn't expect that to hurt so much.

**A/n: I feel like, I don't know, so tell me what you think? Please? So I can feel better or worse about this story?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shippo picked at a button on his new shirt as he sat next to Kagome on the train. Kagome had insisted that they travel this way so that her family not be suspicious and it would be faster. Shippo had told her that he could just carry her on his back, but Kagome refused, she was no longer used to the feeling. He reached up to itch his ears under his hat and Kagome smacked his hands away.

"You are worse at this then Inuyasha ever was," She scolded him and the people in to the seats across the aisle looked over at them disgusted. Kagome looked over at them and they quickly looked away, she sighed and leaned back in her chair. It was hard to believe that she felt so comfortable with Shippo again. Even though he was a grown man she still felt like she was a mother/sister figure for him. He even asked her to button his new shirt for him, she smiled to herself as she attempted to fall asleep.

…flashback…

"Hojo, I'm going to be gone over the winter break to visit an old friend," Kagome said looking at her boyfriend.

"Kagome, can't I come with you? Or will I be a burden," Hojo frowned as if Kagome had asked him to dinner so she could dump him. Whenever Kagome asked him out he always felt this way, she wanted to see him to leave him.

"Hojo, I wish you could but it would be rude to my friends' family you see," she said reaching out and grabbing his hand from across the table. She had decided to meet him at the closest Wacdonalds since she knew they both didn't have enough money for a nice good-bye dinner. "I'm leaving tonight and I will be back the night before school starts up again," she said and Hojo clenched her fist.

"All I ask is that you don't see any other men," he said raising her hand to his mouth and kissing it.

To her it felt weird all of a sudden, like she didn't want it, she felt like pulling away as an image of Inuyasha flashed in front of her. "Hojo I promise there will not be any other guys, you are my true love," she said trying not to say it through gritted teeth.

…end…

Kagome woke to Shippo poking her in the shoulder, "Kagome wake up, we are here," he said shaking her harder. Was it possible she slept the whole 6 hour trip? She looked at her watch it had only been 4 hours since they had left Tokyo. She leaned in and looked out the window to see that they had in fact stopped. "What is going on?" She asked Shippo who just shrugged at her.

Someone coughed from behind her and she turned around to see a police officer. "Ma'am we are here to escort you and the mister off of this train," the officer said bowing and pointing his arm out in the direction he wanted them to leave.

"What do you mean, why?" Kagome said looking around at everyone and then at Shippo.

"Ma'am will you please leave?" The man said again his voice getting a little rougher.

"Shippo what did you do?" Kagome said giving him a suspicious look.

"Ma'am he didn't do anything you did," the other officer told her in disbelief, did she not remember what she had done?

"I was sleeping what could I of possibly done?" Kagome said as if she was challenging the officers before her.

"You hit a child and yelled at him," the second officer said taking a step back afraid of her becoming unruly towards him.

"Did I really?" she said swinging her head around to see Shippo as she smacked him in the face with her hair. Shippo squealed a little more of a surprise then being afraid of her.

"Ma'am can you just please leave the train with out a fuss?" the first officer said clenching his teeth, he hated his job.

"Well I'm sorry," she said softly as her and Shippo left the train and saw that they were in the middle of nowhere. They hadn't even stopped at a train station; they were standing in the mist of a huge wet rice field. Kagome smiled as she felt something warm inside her, she looked around expecting to see villagers but instead there was just a huge tractor. She sighed and rubbed her forehead as they began to walk as the train sped away. She felt Shippo rubbing her back. "What happened?"

"I don't really know you just started shouting and you grabbed some kid that was passing and told him that he was a complete jerk and you hated him and you wished you could never see him again," Shippo said as they walked on unnoticed by anyone. "Let's go," he said jumping in front of her and pointing to his back.

"Shippo! This is weird," Kagome said as she jumped on to his back and he sped off. The only time she had ever been on Shippo's back was when he shape shifted into the pink balloon. It felt weird now, he was so strong and thin it was nothing like riding on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha was warm and careful, Shippo was jumping tree to tree and her head sporadically slammed into branches. "OW Shippo," she screamed and he ignored her.

She laid her head on his back as they traveled the country side, she never got used to it. After about 2 hours Shippo jumped out of the trees and landed in front of a huge cave. "Now be careful I don't want Koga to see you," he whispered looking around to make sure no wolves were around.

"Why not?" Kagome said as she heard rustling of bushes behind them and they spun around.

"Shippo what did I tell you?" Sesshomaru's cold voice said as he came out in the open. He looked exactly as Kagome had remembered, except he seemed more worn out, and alone.

"I couldn't just stand around and let it happen like that," Shippo said trying not to raise his voice to the older Yokai. Kagome noted how more close and socially bonded they both seemed to be towards each other. So in the end they were all forced to stick together to live through it all.

"You are foolish then," Sesshomaru said as he walked past them and into the cave. He didn't turn around or acknowledge them any longer. Kagome smiled at his back, she felt content and joyful to see him and to see that he hadn't changed one bit.

"Shall we continue?" Shippo said following Sesshomaru in to the cave and Kagome followed after him. Sesshomaru split off in one direction and Shippo stopped in front of another door and told Kagome to come closer. As Shippo opened the door and ushered Kagome in and looked around before closing it.

As Kagome got her bearings she looked around the room and saw someone laying on straw in the dim light in front of her. She looked at the figure for a moment unsure of what was going one. Shippo stepped in front of her and walked over to the figure and knelt down. He grabbed the hand of the man and spoke to him softly, "I've come back with your surprise." Shippo looked over at Kagome who was unsure and confused, he motioned her over and she cautiously walk over and gasped.

Kagome looked down at the tattered figure of Inuyasha, he looked horrible. Kagome felt the tears stinging her eyes, was he dying? Was that why Shippo thought it was an emergency, she needed to see him before he died. No he needed to see her, to make sure she was alright. Inuyasha struggled to turn his head from Shippo to Kagome, he tried twice and was unable and let his head fall back on the straw.

"Inuyasha," she cried out falling to her knees in front of him. He mumbled something and tried his hardest and he was finally able to look at her, with tears in his eyes.

"Kagome? You are alright, and you remember me?" He choked out and Kagome looked at him hesitantly. "Shippo you brat," he said trying to punch the fox demon but was to weak to reach him.

"Inuyasha what happened to you," Kagome cried grabbing Inuyasha's hand and holding it to her cheek.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just happy to see that you even remember me," Inuyasha said as he head rolled back and he looked at the ceiling. "How have you been doing?"

"Are you going to die? Inuyasha please don't die," she cried leaning in and resting her head on his chest. She couldn't believe it had come to this, so soon, for her she had only been away from him for a year. But for him it had been over 400 years since he had seen her, but now he was. She felt like never leaving his side again, he needed her, and she wanted to be there for him.

"Kagome you are too nice," Inuyasha said coughing hoarsely and Kagome sat up, was she putting to much weight on him?

"How did you get so hurt?" She said looking at his shoulder that was farthest away from her, it was covered in blood. "What happened to your fire rat coat?" she looked around the dimly lit room. She looked back at him and he was sleeping, she sighed and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"He was shot and the wound is now infected and spreading through out his entire body," Shippo told her as he was sitting next to her and looking at Inuyasha. "Do you think there is anything you can do?"

"Well we could take him to the hospital," Kagome said quietly watching Inuyasha's chest rise up and down as he slept.

"The people in this area are very aware of us, and they even try to hunt us," Shippo said as he too watched Inuyasha sleep.

"Well then I guess we better to a store and get some bandages," Kagome said rubbing her hands together, she barely remembered the remedies Kaede. Now was important she had to rake her brain for all the ingredients and just believe in herself.

**A/n: Inuyasha is dying? Thank god for Kagome though, just imagine if she choose not to go. Cause I mean she didn't have to, she had completely forgotten about them right? Love is the strongest!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Koga walked the hallways of his cave he almost ran right into Sesshomaru, "Damn it." He said as he jumped out of Sesshomaru's way, he watched as Sesshomaru didn't even acknowledge him. "Prick," he sneered as he turned to the door he was standing next too. He started to walk away but he heard some noise from the room, he walked back and pressed his ear up to the door. "What is that mutt doing? Is he finally dying?" he whispered as he heard Inuyasha struggle.

"HA," Inuyasha shouted and Koga opened the door and looked in at him. He was sitting up, and he looked much better than the last time he had seen him. "Look, I sat up," Inuyasha said looking at the surprised Koga.

"What the hell?" Koga shouted looking at Inuyasha's arm which still looked tattered and not any better. "What's gotten into you, I thought you were giving up."

"I can't give up for Kagome's sake," Inuyasha said smirking at the wolf demon.

"Like you are ever going to see Kagome again, dog turd," Koga said slamming the door shut behind him as he left. "Is he going crazy?" Koga mumbled over and over as he walked to the opening of the cave, the sunset behind him. He looked out at Shippo who was sleeping under a tree, "Hey fox brat."

"Huh?" Shippo opened one eye and looked at Koga, "What is it?"

"Why aren't you with dog turd? He is going crazy," Koga said convinced that was what was wrong with him.

"What do you mean?" Shippo opened both eyes and looked at the cave opening behind Koga. What was Inuyasha doing?

"He says he is trying to live for Kagome's sake, but doesn't he know he is never going to see her again?" Koga crossed his arms as he walked back into the cave. "Stupid mutt," he said as he walked back to his room.

At first Shippo was going to jump up and go to see what was wrong, but the second half of Koga's sentence only made him smile on the inside. Inuyasha wanted to live, he was going to get better just because he had brought Kagome to him.

"Is the coast clear?" Kagome whispered from behind the bush she was hiding behind.

"Yeah," Shippo said as he stood up and helped her out, "Did you hear what he said?"

Kagome smiled at him, "Yeah, now lets go patch him up," she said grabbing her bag full of supplies and herbs for Inuyasha's treatment. Thank god Koga hadn't caught them, Shippo had smelt him coming and she had hid in a bush hoping Koga couldn't smell her! Luckily it had probably been so long that Koga didn't remember how she smelt, or maybe he was so old his nose no longer worked.

As they made it to Inuyasha's room they were surprised to see him sitting up and looking at them. "Look I sat up," he said excitedly with a huge grin on his face.

"You stupid," Kagome said running over to him and helping him lay back down. "Don't strain yourself so much, okay?" She said with a worried look on her face but deep down she was glad he seemed better. He already appeared to be healthier, he was talking normal too.

"But," he started and she glared at him and he shut his mouth. Yes, he was so glad to see her, to see her by his side once again. He stayed quiet and watched her the whole time as she made up medicine and wrapped up his arm. She was just as beautiful as ever, he thought as she finished up.

"Now get some sleep," she said but he frowned at her. "Inuyasha please don't be stubborn," she tried to reason with him, but he just stared at her.

"Where are you going?" he finally asked and she smirked at him, was she leaving now? She came here just to bandage him up and when he went to sleep she would leave.

"To bed as well its past midnight," she sighed looking over at Shippo who was asleep against a far wall.

Inuyasha's eyes followed hers and he looked at Shippo sound asleep. When he looked back at Kagome she was laying next to him already asleep, "Kagome." He watched her curl into a ball next to him and he smiled as he fell asleep as well. As soon as his arm was better again, he could embrace her, he could be with her again.

* * *

"That dog breath is going crazy," Koga said as Ayame walked into the room. She stopped what she was doing and looked at him. Her long red hair spilt into two ponytail's with an iris in it just like always. Her green eyes watched him as he seemed to be extremely agitated for some reason. She waited for him to go on but he didn't say anything and she went back to her work.

"I mean, he thinks he's going to see Kagome again," he finally said by the time Ayame was done. She walked over to where he was sitting in his huge wooden chair. "I mean she's probably already forgotten about him right?"

Ayame sighed as she looked her husband's distraught face, "You want to go find her?"

"No, I mean, why should I?" He looked up at her beautiful face, she looked as if she had not aged one bit this whole time. "How do you stay so young?"

"I don't let things like the world around us bother me," she said simply as he pulled her into his lap.

"I wish I had a happy disposition just like you," he said and she smiled at him, but he seemed to be looking right through her.

"Koga, you know you let things bother you too much. But I don't know what you are talking about because you still look as young and handsome as ever," she said ruffling his hair a little and he was finally looking at her.

"What about," he started but stopped as he was stunned once again by her smile.

"Yes you are just as strong as ever as well," she said giving him a peck on the lips. Her husband so brave, strong, such a good leader, and the most troubled man she had ever met. He smiled at her, but as long as she was by his side she knew it would always be alright.

They both looked at the door as they heard a knock, "Come in," they said in unison. A young boy rushed in and bowed in front of them. He wore the same armor as Koga usually wore; he even had the head band around his reddish brown head.

"Daichi, you don't have to bow to us," Koga looked uneasily at his son. This kid was technically the new leader of the wolf pack that lived in the den, but for some strange reason he still saw his parents as the leaders.

"Parents, I have the report you requested," Daichi said as he stood up and looked shamefully at his mother in Koga's lap.

"I didn't request any report," Koga said looking at Ayame who was staring off in some random direction. "What did you request Ayame," Koga scowled at his wife who was still ignoring him, "Ayame."

"You both requested this," Daichi said and they both looked at him again. "You wanted to know if Sesshomaru was up to something last time we talked," Daichi said and they both still looked confused. "Ugh, you don't remember?"

"Well a little, but I think we were just talking about it, you didn't have to go investigate it," Ayame said jumping off of Koga's lap and standing next to the large chair.

"On the contrary," Daichi said looking at his father who had a stern face on. "I see I will discuss it with you later, pardon the intrusion," he said as he bowed and walked backwards out of the room.

"Where in the hell did that kid learn to act like that?" Koga said wondering how his son had learned such good manners.

"Who knows," Ayame said as she took her spot back on Koga's lap. "So do you think he even found out if Sesshomaru is doing anything fishy?" Ayame wrapped her arms around Koga's neck and she rested her head against his.

"Who knows," he said as he placed his hands on her waist and held her close.

"Well I'm going to check on the little ones," Ayame said giving him a kiss on the forehead and running out of the room. As she made her way down the hallway a strange smell came to her nose, "Human?" She followed the smell to Inuyasha's door and she stood and looked at it. "Come to think of it, I've been smelling human from this room for almost a week now," she said as she held her hand up to the door. Should she knock and see what was going on.

"SHIT," a loud scream came from the room and Ayame swung to door opened. "Go away," Inuyasha was screaming as Kagome held a needle and string in her hand.

"Kagome?" Ayame said as she came in and shut the door quickly behind her. How in the world did Kagome get there?

"I SAID GO AWAY," Inuyasha screamed at her as Kagome continued to stitch up the large gash in his arm.

Suddenly Shippo was in front of Ayame but she still watched as Inuyasha continued to scream every time Kagome threaded the needle into his skin and tie a knot. "Ayame don't tell Koga that Kagome is here please," Shippo said as he grinded his teeth as Inuyasha screamed and cussed.

"Why would I ever tell him, but you know he will find out eventually," Ayame said as she turned towards the door. "How did she get here?"

Shippo lead Ayame out into the hallway and shut the door so it was quiet enough for them to talk. "I went and brought her here," he said looking at the ground, "I just couldn't let him die that way."

"But, I mean," Ayame didn't know what to think, was this a good thing or a bad thing.

"I want her to stay with him forever, but she has to leave in a week," Shippo said as he kicked the dirt with his bare foot.

"I will make sure Koga doesn't find out as long as she leaves in a week," Ayame said walking away unsure why she was doing all of this. "I should have never went in," she mumbled to herself as cringing as she heard Inuyasha shout again. Koga was certainly going to find out if Inuyasha kept screaming like that. Once she entered an empty hallway she leaned up against the cold cave wall. "Inuyasha looked so much better already," she said biting her thumb nail. "Kagome."

**A/n: I think I speak for all of us when I say WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I can't believe Inuyasha is over, and they didn't even kiss! I mean I know they did in the movie but that so doesn't count. :(, I think I will be sad forever. Anyways I hope you like this new chapter, next chapter Inuyasha will tell the story of what happened to him. Oh yes and thank you for all who have reviewed so far, please review more I LOBE IT!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inuyasha looked at the stitches in his shoulder and down his arm. All together Kagome put in 34 stitches, and she was able to remove the metal from the bullet lodged in his shoulder. He looked down at his food and tried to remember what he used to call food like this.

"Inuyasha just eat it already," Kagome scolded as she finished up her cup of ramen.

"What if I don't want to," He looked back at her and she looked extremely irritated. Quickly he held it up to his lips and drank the whole thing, "Yeah it's still so good."

"Good," Kagome said as her attention wandered to Shippo who sat silently. He had already finished his food and the cup was setting on the ground in front of him and he just looked at it. "Shippo are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go for a walk," he said getting up and leaving the room with out another word.

"What is his deal?" Inuyasha said once he had left.

"I don't know, why in the world would I know?" Kagome said eyeing Inuyasha suspiciously as he lounged back against the wall that was behind him.

"I don't know I just thought you would know, jeez. Still impatient I see," Inuyasha closed his eyes and bent his head up so it was facing the ceiling. He smirked waiting for a witty reply but when I didn't come he looked back at her.

"Will you tell me the story?" She asked making a very serious face, this whole week no one had told her exactly what had happened.

"I guess, its no good though," he said leaning forward and sitting up straight again.

…Flashback…

Inuyasha sniffed as he could smell the blood getting closer and closer. "Bastard," he said jumping up in a tree and watching the ground waiting for him.

The monk who wasn't really a monk, he was a murderer. He would find orphaned children and claim responsibility for them. Then he would take them back to his house and force them to work with out food until they died. The man was a horrible excuse for a human and recently had taken in a child of Ayame's and Koga's. Inuyasha had been out with her teaching her some cool tricks when Inuyasha had gotten fed up with the little girl and left her. She hadn't caught on to the trick and frustrated Inuyasha decided to take a little walk before trying to teach her again. When he returned the monk was running off with her, and he had now followed him here.

He sat up in the tree as the monk and Masami came into view on the ground. She was only a child, but she didn't seem hesitant or afraid of the monk. Inuyasha watched as the monk stopped and looked up in the trees. Could he sense he was there? The monk's gaze stopped right up at the point where Inuyasha was. He reached behind his back and pulled out a shiny metal object. Before Inuyasha could realize there was a loud noise and a sharp pain in his right arm.

Inuyasha crashed to the ground and struggled to stand up to the monk. "Give me Masami back," he demanded finally standing and he looked at the child hiding behind the monk.

"She wishes to live with me," the monk said as he folded his hands in a prayer.

"Masami get over here," Inuyasha told the girl and she started to walk back to him when a purple blast shot from the monks hands and right to the same arm Inuyasha had been shot in. Gaining balance he managed to still be standing up right as he took his left hand and ran at the monk. "BASTARD," he yelled and charged at the man and swiped but he was gone. He looked around and saw Masami fall to the ground as she was the one who received Inuyasha's attack. Inuyasha grabbed his arm as he fell to his knees and looked at the little girl as she cried.

"Damn it," he gritted through his teeth as he struggled to take his fire rat kimono off and wrap it around the little girl. He finally got it around her and picked her up he was forced to use his hurt arm and he could feel it burn. It felt as if it was ripping down his arm and across his muscle as he strained to get Masami back to the den. Once he arrived at the opening Daichi was gathering sticks.

"What in the world," he said dropping the sticks and running to take his sister from Inuyasha. He looked Inuyasha up and down seeing the blood flow gushing from his body. "Shippo," Daichi screamed and the Yokai appeared in the opening rubbing his eyes, "Grab Inuyasha."

Shippo's vision sharpen and he hurried over to Inuyasha just as he was collapsing. "Inuyasha," Shippo screamed as he felt his weight crushing him and he fell and let Inuyasha's head fall in his lap. He gently moved him to the ground and pulled his sleeve up and the unconscious Inuyasha shouted in pain. Shippo decided it would be best to get him inside to examine him. Even when he had moved him inside Inuyasha refused to let him look at the wound insisting that it would heal in a few days.

"It won't heal fast without the kimono," Shippo said but Inuyasha had decided that Masami needed it more. Gradually day after day Inuyasha only got worse as the wound started to become infected and he lost more and more blood.

…Flashback…

"How is Masami?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha stunned when he had finished up the story.

"She's dead," he said looking down at the ground; he had a hard time accepting that it had been an accident. If only he would have seen the monk disappear then he could have stopped the attack. If only he hadn't of gotten so frustrated with her in the first place, then that monk wouldn't have convinced her to leave.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said as she scooted so she was on Inuyasha's good left side. The whole thing was just heart breaking; it was as if nothing good happened to him after she left. "I'm glad that you didn't forget about me," she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hn, I'm more glad that you didn't forget about us," he said looking at the small fire in front of them. It was so nice to feel her against him again, to see her beautiful face, and smell her sweet scent. "I'm most glad that you didn't forget about me, and you agreed to come here," he said as her head lifted off his shoulder and he looked down at her. He smirked at the huge smile spread across her face.

"Now that I am here I feel like I can't leave you again," she sighed and making her smile fade; she wished she could stay here with him forever.

"Then don't leave," he said as if it was really that simple.

"I have to, I have to go back to school and back to Hojo," she said getting more upset the more she thought about it. She began thinking about her friends at school, her finally great grades, her boyfriend Hojo.

"Hojo?" Inuyasha looked at her, so she had moved on. She had decided to forget all about him all on her own and now she was with some human guy. He felt something in his chest ache and he clutched it with his left hand. Why did it hurt so damn bad?

"Yeah, but for some reason I could care less about him right now," she said trying to cheer him back up. She watched as he kept clutching his heart, was he okay? "Inuyasha?"

Finally he felt the pain subside a little and he let go of his chest, what the heck was that? Was it really his heart breaking in half? "Sorry I just," he said but stopped not knowing what he was really going to say.

"Did you just have a heart attack?" She asked starting to grow more worried every moment that passed and he didn't say anything. She tried to think of some other symptoms of a heart attack. "What did the pain feel like?"

"Like a knife," he said as he still felt it faintly but he ignored it.

Kagome tried to remember, as far as she knew a heart attack was like tightness in the chest that traveled usually down the left arm. He had clutched it with his left arm so his arm had felt fine. Did she say something that made him feel like she had stabbed him in the heart? Was it Hojo? That must have been it; she had just unknowingly broken his heart. "Inuyasha," she said softly and he opened his eyes and looked at her. "I don't want to lose you again."

"Then stay here," he said hoping she would just say yes and stay with him for the rest of their lives. "If Naraku hadn't wished you to leave, would you have stayed with us?"

Kagome thought about it, back then she would say that she would of like to stay with them and visit her family like normal. Now considering what had happened what would she of chosen if she had known she wouldn't be allowed to travel back and forth. Did she love her family, or did she love Inuyasha more? "I don't know," she said still unsure of what she wanted more. A normal life, or a life with the ones she had chosen to love?

"Is it really that hard?" He said watching her internal struggle for almost a half hour. For him he knew if he would had the choice he would of chosen her.

"Yes it is, I mean it's really hard when the pro's and con are even for both sides," she said knowing that this decision needed to be finally made no matter what. She no longer wanted to dwell on it, it had been a total of 3 years and she still hadn't reached an answer. "I mean if Kikyo had returned for good, would you have stayed with me or gone with her?"

"That's completely different," he said not even wanting to think about it.

"Well give me an answer," she shouted as all the feelings of jealousy, envy, admiration, and pain came back to haunt her. She could feel it tearing at the edges of her mind and it took all she had to fight it off. She couldn't think about Kikyo like that, she had already gotten over it.

"Of course I would have chosen to be with you," he said barely giving it any thought. Sure he had loved Kikyo like crazy but it had hurt him more when he realized he would never see Kagome again then when Kikyo had died. At the time when he was with Kagome he wouldn't have been able to give her an answer, but now, now he was sure that he wanted to be with Kagome.

"Really?" she looked at him stunned that was not the answer she had been expecting.

"Well yeah, I loved Kikyo very much, but it hurt the worst when you left then when she did," he admitted feeling his cheeks getting a little hot.

Kagome remembered when Kikyo had finally died for good and how heart broken Inuyasha was. How long it had taken him to return to normal, and stop being depressed. She didn't even want to imagine him worse off then that, "I'm sorry, I tried everything I could think of to get back. I even tried to talk to you through the god tree."

"You did? I tried that as well, I sat there every day trying to see if I could hear you or sense you," he said as he turned to look directly at her.

Kagome felt the tears sting as she felt so happy she didn't know what to do with herself. She collapsed onto Inuyasha's chest as the tears began to spill. He pulled her in closer with his good arm and rested his chin on her head, this was all he wanted. He wanted to be close to her, he wanted to embrace her. She sniffed and then looked deep into his golden eyes, "I would have stayed with you."

**A/n: AWEEEE!! lol, don't you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Shh, wait," Koga said as he looked around the whole entire area first before he let his son start. Seeing that the coast was clear he walked back over to Daichi and folded his arms. Suddenly growing very serious he told him to go ahead and give his report.

"Well he is being very suspicious and distant," Daichi said looking his father straight in the eyes. This was very important they couldn't have conspiracy going on in their own den. He looked at the rest of Koga's face and saw something he didn't expect, his father looked well, not impressed.

"When is he not suspicious and distant? Ever since I have first met him he has kept to himself and over all he is just mysterious," Koga said almost half in shock out of his idiot son's stupidity.

"That isn't true, he is a very caring person," Daichi said protesting, he had spent many a days growing up spending his time with Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru's life was always interesting and never once had he refused to tell Daichi about it. He saw Sesshomaru more of a father figure then Koga had ever been.

"Um," Koga cocked an eyebrow and looked at Daichi very carefully. What in the hell was he talking about? At one point in time Sesshomaru had tried everything in his power to kill his own brother for no reason. Sesshomaru being a caring person wasn't exactly the right words to describe a demon like him. "Anyways, what has he been up to lately?" Maybe focusing at the subject at hand would be the best thing to do in a situation like this one?

"Well he locks himself in his room a lot and he snaps at people all the time, he just seems to be very irritable lately," Daichi continued giving his report on his findings.

"You are joking right?" Koga tried his hardest not to laugh at his sons stupidity. And he let this kid become head of the clan?

"No, why? I don't think you understand how out of character he has been acting," Daichi said as he began to grow more and more upset. It was as if his father was calling him stupid or something.

"ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING? Sesshomaru has always been like that its not out of character it's just who he is and always will be until he dies," Koga yelled at his son before stalking off to his wooden chair.

"I'm not stupid," Daichi yelled after him as he watched him walk away. He kicked the ground and grunted as loud as he could. Suddenly he heard someone approaching from behind him and he spun to see Shippo. "Shippo what are you doing?"

"Um, where is Ayame?" Shippo stopped and his face looked urgent and upset at the same time.

"Who knows in the children's room probably," Daichi said and Shippo was off in instant down the same hallway Koga had just gone down. "What is going on?" Daichi mumbled as he looked down at the dirt.

"Honey what are you doing standing here alone?" A redish blonde haired wolf demon walked out from behind a corner and over to Daichi.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me honey," Daichi said trying not to sound rude but also at the same time trying to get the message across.

"But babe," he said in almost a mocking tone as he wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck, "How about a little kiss?"

"Get off," Daichi said sternly as he suddenly became stunned as the other man hugged him. He didn't want to have to revert to violence with this guy but it had to stop. His grip tightened around his neck and Daichi began to feel really uncomfortable, "Sora, I will say this again one last time, GET OFF ME." The man finally recoiled back and gave Daichi a frowning face.

"But bab-," he started but Daichi turned around and walked away, "You will love me one day leader, I KNOW YOU WILL," he said after Daichi as he smiled and waved. Yes, who cares if they are both men, its love and you can't deny love. He turned and began to walk down the hallway closest to him, "Hm, I wonder if Inuyasha is dead yet," he said as he snuck up to the door. Slowly he opened it a crack and looked it, "WHAT?" He shouted as he slammed the door shut. There was a woman in there with him, a human woman!

Sora swung the door open and the pair was already looking in the doorway. "What is going on in here?" He said pointing at them shocked out of his mind, he wanted to scream.

Inuyasha groaned and got up and walked over to him and grabbed him with his good arm. "You better keep your mouth shut!" Inuyasha shouted before pushing Sora back out in the hallway and slamming the door shut.

"Interesting," Sora smiled evilly as he ran off to find Daichi once again.

* * *

Shippo entered the nursery and sure enough Ayame was in there, "Can I talk to you," he said as he followed her. She seemed to ignore him she played with a young set of twins and then handed them each a piece of bark. Next she walked over to a pack of puppies and toddlers playing with each other. "Ayame please," he said standing behind her trying hard to get he attention and not be rude.

"Fine what do you want," she mumbled as she turned to look at him. The smile she had given the children quickly faded as she looked at him.

"Well I have to go away for a few days," he said sadly knowing he had to attend his fox games even though there were only about 7 foxes that still attended.

"What? Is it really that important to you! You have to take her back in 5 days," Ayame said trying not to raise her voice to high. She looked around at some of the children watching them, "Hallway now!" He turned and she followed him out so they could talk with out upsetting the little ones.

"I will be back by then," he said not so convincingly as he cracked his knuckles.

"YOU BETTER! She isn't staying longer no exception, and Inuyasha has to stay here he can't go with her," She said very angry as she looked off in the distance and saw Sora running and jumping on Daichi's back.

"I GOT SOME NEWS FOR YOU," Sora shouted before he hit the ground and Daichi turned to stare at him.

"About what?" Daichi said uninterested in anything this demon had to tell him.

"Inuyasha!" Sora said happily and Daichi suddenly seemed to grow interested.

"NO!" Shippo shouted over hearing the boys, this wasn't happening. They had kept it a secret for so long and the minute Sora finds out everyone else does as well. Shippo eyes seemed shocked as Daichi looked over at him and Ayame.

"Why do you two look so scared?" Daichi said to them as Ayame had the same frightened face as Shippo. "So what Sora has to say is something really good then?" He smirked and looked at Sora who was still sitting on the ground and looking at Shippo and Ayame. "Spit it out already," Daichi said a little to harsh and Sora stood up and looked him in the face.

"There is a human in Inuyasha's room," Sora said as if he was reporting to a drill sergeant. "Don't you love me?" He then squealed trying to jump on Daichi but he quickly found himself back on the ground.

"A human?" Daichi asked looked at Shippo and then his mother, they had been keeping a secret from everyone. "For how long? Who is this human and what is it doing here?" He demanded them to answer his questions this would definitely be information Koga would love to hear. Yes, if he told his father this maybe he wouldn't seem so stupid in Koga's eyes.

"Daichi you can not tell anyone," Shippo said knowing that if he left now things would get bad. He could wait another few months for the next fox games, right now he was needed here to protect Inuyasha and Kagome. He needed to protect their refound love for each other.

"I am the leader of this den do not tell me what to do," Daichi sneered at Shippo he had always hated that dumb fox. Fox demons were just so pointless all they did was steal and play tricks on you.

"As your mother I demand you to forget it and let me take care of the situation," Ayame said as she got closer to Daichi and placed her hands on her hips. "Do you hear me? Stay out of it I have it under control," she said and all he did was just look at her. "DAICHI!"

"Mother I can not just ignore this intruder," Daichi said simply and turned so his back was to her. "If it becomes a big issue I will have to take action," he said and walked away.

"Don't worry," Ayame said after him before smacking her forehead. Ugh, he was the biggest prick she had ever met. He better stay out of it and not tell Koga, if Koga knew, then Kagome would be here forever and she would be put on the back burner. Ayame did not deserve to be put on the back burner not after spending so many years with him and without her. She had worked so hard to be where she was right now in Koga's heart; Kagome would not ruin it for her. No, Kagome had to leave as soon as possible.

**A/n:Ahhh, even more reason's why Kagome can't stay with Inuyasha. Doesnt it just make you sad? And Dark-Harichan-yes i read the last chapter the day it came out and im still sad about it!! Also ive been hearing rumors of a fifth movie for like 2 years, but i hope if they do a movie that the original creator does it! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Koga sat tapping on the arm rest of his large wooden chair when he heard the creak of his room door open. He looked up and saw one of Daichi's friends, what was his name again?

"Sir," Sora said as he awkwardly walked in the room and looked up at the intimidating Koga. Maybe this wasn't the best time to tell him, Sora wasn't actually sure who that girl was and why they wanted it kept quiet.

"What do you want? Don't just walk in a man's room," Koga barked at him and Sora quickly rushed back out the door.

No, it wasn't right, Sora needed to know who that girl was. He stopped short of the door what was the girls name again? Kagome? He turned around and peeked his head back in at Koga who was looking straight at him.

"What do you want?" Koga shouted angry that this cub kept running in and out of his room.

"I want to ask you about someone," Sora said not moving from the door way as he watched Koga calm down.

"Who?" Koga shouted motioning for Sora to come in the room and close the door.

"Well I checked in on Inuyasha," Sora started and he got a horrible feeling in his gut, "And I heard him mumble about some girl I have never heard of before." As soon as he made up the lie the feeling seemed to lift a little.

"What girl?" Koga asked suspiciously, who was this wolf checking in on that mutt for?

"I think he said her name was Kagome?" Sora said and he watched Koga's face go pale and he seemed to be out of it. "Do you know her?"

"Kagome? What was the turd saying her name for?" Koga said softly and Sora barely heard him.

"I'm not sure, he was sleeping," Sora said as he walked closer to the chair but not too close to where Koga could grab him.

"Why do you want to know about her? Just forget about it, and tell him to forget about her," Koga said it wasn't any of this wolf's business, he didn't even know his name. "Now leave and tell him that," Koga said shooing Sora with his hand.

Without a second thought Sora flew out of the room and down the hallway to Inuyasha's room. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to see this woman again but he just had to see who she was. See why Koga got so upset at the mention of her name, I guess you could say that was his aim at the moment.

He burst into Inuyasha's room and saw this Kagome girl sitting next to a dying fire with her arms wrapped under her legs as she sat staring. She didn't look up at him and he walked in a closed the door wonder why he wasn't hearing Inuyasha screaming at him. He looked to see Inuyasha was sleeping a little ways away from Kagome and Shippo was no where to be found.

As Sora walked closer to Kagome she seemed to come out of her trance and look up at him with a calm but sad face. She didn't seem to oppose when he took a seat next to her, "Hello," he said softly as if he was trying not to wake Inuyasha.

"Hi," Kagome said looking at the strange wolf demon in front of her. Who was this youkai? She had never realized that this cave was crawling with wolf demons she had never seen before. They were mostly kids and grandkids of Koga and Ayame, at least that's what Inuyasha had told her.

"How is Inuyasha?" Sora asked as his eye's traveled to the painful expression Inuyasha had on his face as he slept.

"Um," Kagome seemed to squeal and Sora looked down at her and she was crying. "He was doing better, but I don't know," she said through her tears. Lately it seemed as if Inuyasha was just getting worse and worse again. He had made so much progress, but he was so old his body refused to fight the infection properly.

Sora suddenly felt stiff and scared, this girl was Inuyasha's lover? She was the girl from the stories of the battle with Naraku? She was the girl who Naraku had wished back to her own time never to see Inuyasha ever again? How in the world did she get here now? Always when he had seen Inuyasha there was something sad behind his eyes, up until now he had never realized it was because of the loss of this girl. "You are her," he said and she looked at him.

"Who?" Kagome asked wiping the tears away with the back of her hand, did this wolf know her some how?

"The reason Inuyasha has always looked so sad," Sora said feeling completely in distress, this was horrible. They were finally reunited and he was dying? He couldn't help but wonder what would Koga would have done if he had actually told him that Kagome was here. Would he kick her out, did he for some reason hate this beautiful human girl?

"Huh?" Kagome said looking over at Inuyasha who made a moaning noise. She shut her eyes tightly, she couldn't save him, he was going to leave her forever.

"I don't know Inuyasha very well, but the times I have been around him he just seemed to have a sad look in his eyes. Earlier when I had come in here it, it seemed as if the look was gone," Sora said realizing it, Inuyasha did seem happier even though he had yelled at him, like normal. He felt like crying this was the worst love story ever! They finally get to be together again, and she is going to lose him!

"How do you know who I am?" Kagome suddenly felt very wry of this demon, did everyone there know who she was?

"Well you are the priestess that killed Naraku!" Sora said looking at her surprised, did she really think no one really knew who she was. Inuyasha let out a loud scream of pain in his sleep and Kagome seemed to shrink next to Sora. "He can't die," Sora said as he started to cry and hug Kagome. "I mean, you and him are finally together again!"

Kagome didn't know what to do, even a stranger saw the agony in it. It was truly sad, she felt like a failure. She didn't even have enough guts to tell Shippo, so Shippo was off doing his stuff thinking everything was fine. She felt like curling up in a ball and dying with Inuyasha, or better yet taking all his pain and transferring it to herself.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted and she quickly ran to his side and dabbed a cool wet cloth on his head. "Kagome," he said as he lift his hand up and she grabbed it and looked at it. The grayish loose skin, it still looked beautiful to her.

Her eyes traveled back up to his face and she looked at every crease and wrinkle he had on it. He didn't look old like her grandpa, but he had most certainly gone through a lot. She let a tear fall on his hand and he seemed to stir a little and then open his eyes. "Inuyasha, go back to sleep," she said smiling at him.

"But you are crying," he said as he moved his hand and grabbed the side of her face. "Why?" he asked as he ran his thumb against her wet cheek and she grabbed his wrist and closed her eyes.

"Inuyasha I love you," she said as she broke down, she wished he was strong enough to sit up and embrace her. But never would she ever be able to lay in his arms, she never had ever done such a thing and never would she be able to.

Sora watched crying from the over by the fire, it was so sad and so romantic at the same time. He hoped him and Daichi would never have to part ways like that, no they would die together at the same time. He stood up and ran out of the room, he had to tell Daichi. He had to tell him not to tell Koga that she was here, what if Inuyasha died without Kagome by his side?

"Daichi!" Sora screamed as he spotted the den leader entering Koga and Ayame's room.

Daichi stopped short and turned to see Sora running and crying, "What is your deal?" Sora stopped in front of him looking like a complete mess.

"Daichi!" Shippo and Ayame screamed as they too ran over to Daichi and they looked worried.

"I told you that I had it under control," Ayame said grabbing Daichi's arm trying to pull him back. Koga couldn't know, it would be the end of everything for her.

"Please," Shippo pleaded before he looked at Sora who was crying. "What is wrong with you?"

"He's dying, she told me he was going to die soon!" Sora cried out loud and everyone stopped their bickering and looked at him in shock.

"But Kagome said he was fine," Shippo said unable to move, this was horrible, why would she lie to him?

"What are you all screaming about?" Koga shouted as he walked out of his bedroom and looked around at the mass of people at his door.

"Father," Daichi said stepping up and looking his dad straight in the eye. "Shippo and Ayame are hiding a human in Inuyasha's room," Daichi said smirking and crossing his arms. It didn't matter if Inuyasha was dying, as long as his mother and Shippo were punished it would all be fine.

"What human?" Koga snarled at Ayame not believing that his wife could pull such a stunt behind his back.

"Koga, don't throw her out!" Sora said as he fell forward and grabbed the front of Koga's armor.

"Throw out who?" Koga shouted louder then he had ever shouted in his entire life. What in the hell was going on? He pushed Sora off of him and made his way to Inuyasha's room. Whatever it was he was going to find out, and then punish everyone involved.

**A/n:...I'm so sad!! I don't want Inuyasha to die!! I don't want Koga to find out!! WAHHHHHH!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Yeah so y'all are going to hate me, but think about it this way, it makes a really good story!! **

Chapter 8

"Kagome," Inuyasha choked as he struggled to sit up. He didn't care how much it hurt, he had to be close to her, he had to feel her heat against his waning heat. Finally he was sitting and wrapped both arms around her ignoring the scorching pain in his arm, he had to hold her. "I love you too, I've always loved you since the day I met you," he said as she looked up at his face.

He didn't look like he was in pain, he looked as if he was perfectly fine. "Inuyasha," she said before she felt something stopping her from continuing. It was warm, his lips on hers and she seemed to melt into him. For so long, she had always wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips. The ones that always made fun of her, teased her, yelled at her, and finally told her that he loved her. His lips felt amazing and she deepened the kiss as she remembered everything.

Her time with Inuyasha flashed through her mind. The first day they had met, when she had rescued him from the god tree. All the days of collecting jewel shards with Miroku and Sango, it made her so happy, all the cute little fights between little Shippo and Inuyasha that secretly made her laugh. The calm sunsets she and Inuyasha used to watch together in quiet. She remembered the feelings that slowly grew for Inuyasha through that time, even when they were fighting. Yes, she had always loved him, from the moment she had met him.

The pain of Naraku's final wish, that had torn them apart for so long. The hate and despair she had felt being unable to see him. How horrible she felt knowing that she would never see Inuyasha again, every night how she cursed Naraku. That horrible monster who tried everything in his power to become the ultimate and pull Inuyasha and her apart.

Now she could laugh in Naraku's face, his wish had failed, she was with Inuyasha again. Even though she knew that he would die soon at least she had been able to see him and be with him until the end. She had a chance to finally tell him how she felt and in return he had told her what she had always wanted him to say. He had always loved her and she had always loved him, and here they were together.

She was in his arms and they were kissing, 'finally,' she thought. She couldn't help but feel glad that she had actually had the chance to do this. What if she had truly never seen Inuyasha ever again? It would have eventually driven her insane!ahs

"Inuyasha, I love you," she spoke quietly in his ear.

"Kagome, I love you too," he said as he seemed to slump on her. Kagome placed him back down so he was laying as she lay on his chest crying. She felt as his heart beat finally stopped thumping and she cried even harder.

"I'll always love you Inuyasha," she said silently to him as if he could some how still hear her.

Koga stood in the doorway as he and everyone behind him and watched the entire thing. Inuyasha was finally gone and Kagome was there by his side the entire time. Koga thought it strange that he felt sad, he would of thought he would have been angry. Instead he turned and walked away wiping the little tear out of his eye.

Kagome had been there the entire time and no one had told him. She was with Inuyasha, that's who she loved even after all these years. He felt foolish for ever thinking that she could love him, but deep down he had always known. Now everything was right though, wasn't it?

He stopped when he smelled Sesshomaru close by, he waited to tell him the news. After a moment Sesshomaru appeared and looked taken aback by the state Koga seemed to be in. "Inuyasha died," Koga said and then walked away.

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru whispered as he decided to go and see for himself. All these years he had hated Inuyasha, but now he felt a little sad. Not as sad as when Rin had died, but still sad. As he approached to room he saw the mass of people standing outside of the room crying. He cocked an eyebrow as he approached and took a look for himself. He couldn't help but smile a little seeing that Kagome was there with him, at least he had her.

He actually felt as if he had respect for his brother, no, he did have lots of respect for Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was very happy to see that Inuyasha hadn't died without that human woman by his side. Even though his death was sad, Inuyasha died without regrets and that's something Sesshomaru wished to have when he finally passed.

"Come on leave them alone," Sesshomaru said making his way to the door and shutting it and pushing everyone back at the same time.

"I can't believe it, he was doing so well earlier today," Shippo said crying, he had failed he was unable to help him in the end. He had brought Kagome here and everything! "It feels like everything I did was in vain!"

"It's so sad," Sora cried as he held onto Daichi's arm.

"I can't believe I was so selfish," Daichi kept mumbling under his breathe not caring that Sora was attached to him. He wanted all these people to be punished for helping Inuyasha, but why? He had never hated Inuyasha, Inuyasha had never done anything to him.

"Shut up," Sesshomaru said sharply and everyone stopped blaming themselves and looked at him. "It's not sad, he died because he was finally happy again, don't you see? It wasn't in vain and it isn't sad, as long as she was by his side he didn't have any regrets. Why don't all just be happy that after a tough life he is able to rest easily with the woman he loved by his side!"

The end...


	9. Epilogue

**A/n**: **Alright, I couldn't wait until wed. to post this, I just finished it and I am very proud of myself. Also you should check out my new story its called Will you come back to me? it's a Rin fic, and is based off the original ending of the manga.**

Epilogue

Kagome tried her hardest not to cry as she pulled into the Tokyo station a few days after Inuyasha passed. There was no reason to cry, he died happy didn't he?

She stepped on the platform and was instantly greeted by Hojo, "Ugh," she said under her breath.

"Kagome!" Hojo said as he squeezed through the mass of people to get to her.

"Hojo I don't really feel all to well," Kagome said once he had made his way to her.

"I know I just thought it was mean how your family sent you to a hospital outside of Tokyo for your procedure and none of them went with you!" he said truly shocked as he reached out to touch her shoulder but then thought otherwise as he pulled back.

"What?" Kagome said, was her grandpa telling people that she had illnesses again?

"I just wanted to make sure you got here safely, come, I got a cab for you," Hojo said as he picked up her backpack and almost fell over. "Wow, this is pretty heavy are you sure you should be carrying things in your condition?"

Kagome kept silent as they walked over to the cab and Hojo threw the backpack in the backseat and helped her in the car. He ran over to the drivers window and said something as he handed him some money. The cab started to drive away and Kagome watched Hojo slowly disappear waving at her.

What in the heck was going on? The only time her grandpa had told people those lies was when she had gone to the feudal era, but she was the only one who remembered about that. She sighed and leaned back in the seat and the cabby yelled at her and told her to buckle up.

That night she was helping her mother clean the dinner dishes when her mother said something unusual.

"Kagome, I thought you would of gone back by now," her mother said as she dried the plate Kagome had just washed.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome said wondering where she had said she was going back to. She handed her mother the last plate and looked out the window in front of her and saw the god tree.

"I thought that after you graduated you were going to go and be with Inuyasha," her mother said looking at her daughter very worried.

"I thought you guys didn't remember anything about that," Kagome said her eyes wide as she looked at her mother.

"Um," was all her mom could say before Kagome dashed out of the house.

She let her legs take her to the well house and she threw the door open and looked in. "The well!" She shouted as she ran in and jumped down to the level the well was on, she looked down in it. It hadn't been filled in, it was still here after all, how in the world she had sworn that it was gone. She stepped up on the ledge and slowly plopped herself down into it and felt the familiar feeling of floating and dropping all the same time.

When she opened her eyes she looked up at the blue sky above her, "This can't be!" She said as she climbed out and looked at her surroundings. She looked around at the forest as she fell out of the well and on the ground. Quickly she stood up and wiped the dirt off her, now where was Inuyasha?

Knowing exactly where he would be she hurried to him as fast as she could. As she came into the little clearing of the god tree she spotted him sitting on the roots and looking up at it. Silently she tiptoed up to him and jumped on his back and she felt her feet leave the ground as he stood up. She held on as tightly as she could but he had moved to suddenly and she felt her self falling off of him.

A moment later she looked down and realized she hadn't fallen, no part of her body was touching the ground. He had caught her that fast? She looked up and Inuyasha was giving her a very angry low pitched growl. She couldn't help but smile as big as she possibly could.

He let her back down to the ground, "What did you think you were trying to do? You don't just sneak up on me like that!" He shouted but became very confused when all she did was smile at him. "Stop smiling! Where in the hell have you been? Did you flunk a grade, its been 3 years!"

"Inuyasha, I'm just so happy," she squealed as she jumped up and down on the ground. She couldn't help it she felt so giddy, so happy that he truly wasn't gone from her life. Now she could live here with him, be with him until they both grew old and died together as husband and wife?

"I was starting to think you weren't coming back," he said calmly as he looked over her shoulder and off into the distance.

"Inuyasha," she said feeling her self calm down and he looked back at her. She felt herself freeze as he looked straight into her eyes. She looked back into his golden orbs with the same look. "I will always be with you from now on," she said nodding her head but was stopped by his hand on her chin.

"Is that a promise?" He asked as he studied her face, oh how he missed that face. He wouldn't know what he would of done if he could never see that face again.

"Yes it is," she said and she felt her self fly into his chest as he embraced her and she felt like crying. Now he would be with her like this whenever she wanted, in his arms, forever. "Inuyasha," she said looking up at him and he glared down at her and she felt her self choke up.

"What?" He said softly and he took his finger running it down her face, her skin was so smooth.

"I love you," she said and not a second later did the feeling come back to her; the feeling of his lips on hers as she felt herself melting into him again.

"I love you too," he said pulling away a little and then recapturing her lips as they kissed for a few more minutes. "Now lets go tell everyone you've returned," he said with a little smirk on his face, he felt a little naughty, "Finally."

"What do you mean finally? I got here as quickly as possible, you don't know what I have been going through!" She snapped at him and he looked at her angrily, "I had to see the most horrible thing ever!"

"Yeah you looked in the mirror?" He laughed grabbing her hand as they headed back to the village.

"Inuyasha you can't say something so mean and then just hold my hand!!" She yelled trying to yank her hand away from his but he had a good grip.

"You don't like hearing the truth?" He said as he pulled her along all the while smiling hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Hey jerk," Kagome said and Inuyasha finally stopped and turned to look at her, she was truly upset. "Sit," she said and he fell to the ground but didn't let go of her hand so she fell with him. She screamed at the feeling of being yanked down towards the ground with out being able to stop, it was the worst feeling in the world.

"Kagome!" the horrified scream was heard from Shippo as he ran over to see her. He had missed her so much! As she picked her self up off the ground he jumped up in her arms and gave her a huge hug. "Kagome mama!"

"Shippo it's so nice to see you so little," Kagome said as she cuddled up to the little pup. The last time she had seen him he was huge, buff, and very handsome, now she would be able to watch him grow. It was going to be so nice seeing everything pan out differently for everyone now that she was back. Maybe they wouldn't have such a hard time, and maybe they even wouldn't live so long, cause 430 years was an awfully long time to live.

"Kagome, nice to see you again, a little later than expected but I am glad you returned," Lady Kaede said humbly as she walked out of a field with Rin tagging along. "Rin isn't it nice to see Kagome again?" She looked down at the shyish girl.

"Oh yes ma'am," Rin said politely bowing as she officially met Kagome. For years she had known this woman but never had they actually met properly. This Kagome was someone to look up to and Rin was planning on doing just that, when she grew up she hoped to be as beautiful.

"Oh where are Sango and Miroku?" Kagome realized that they were the only two not there.

"Inuyasha why don't you take her," Lady Kaede said solemnly and Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms and ran over to Kaede.

"Right," Inuyasha said as he started to walk towards the village.

Kagome had a bad feeling about this as she walked silently behind Inuyasha and he never turned to look at her. Him doing this only made the pit in her stomach knot tighter as they walked to a hut she had never seen before. Inuyasha finally stopped outside of it and grabbed the cloth door and lifted it. He motioned for her to enter and she ducked as she walked into the little hut and saw something she wasn't expecting.

Miroku looked up from the baby in his arms as Kagome walked in and he was completely shocked. Him and Sango had given up hope on her, well they hadn't wanted to but you know sometimes you just don't know. "Kagome," Miroku said as he stood up to greet her and watch as Inuyasha entered behind her. He looked at Inuyasha and nodded as he smiled at his friend.

"Where is Sango?" Kagome said as she glided over to Miroku and picked the baby up out of his arms. "She is so cute," she cooed as she looked down at the baby who didn't appear to be more than 2 months old.

"He actually," Miroku said with a large grin on his face, yes he finally had a son, and his son was not inflicted with the hole in his hand. "And Sango should be back any second," he said smiling see that Kagome greatly approved of his new born son. He already knew that she greatly approved of his and Sango's ever growing relationship.

"Miroku, our peas are dying," Sango said as she walked through the door which a big basket of vegetables. As she looked up and saw Kagome standing in her house she couldn't believe it. "Kagome!" She screamed as she dropped her basket and ran at Kagome. Miroku quickly pulled the baby from Kagome's arms just in time as Sango gave Kagome the most painful and loving hug she had ever received.

"Sango," Kagome said as she smiled and hugged back until Sango let her go.

"What's wrong?" The voices of 2 little girls came from the door; Kagome looked to see a pair of twins that barely looked older than 2.

"Nothing girls, this is our friend Kagome," Miroku said walking over to them but the girls quickly ran away from him and hid behind Inuyasha. "Ugh," Miroku sighed what was Sango telling these girls about him that they rather be near Inuyasha then their own father?

"You have three kids?" Kagome shouted but quickly covered her mouth remembering that there was a baby.

Later that day she and Inuyasha sat and ate dinner with everyone and she looked around at the grown group. She felt her self smile as she looked at how happy her friends were now that she had returned. Yes, what would she of done if she was never able to see all these people again, "Truly a blessing," she said under her breath.

"Kagome," Inuyasha spoke next to her and she snapped out of it turned to look at him food hanging out of her mouth. "Gross," he said and she quickly wiped it away and made a goofy smile at him. "Let's go," he said standing up and she looked up at him unsure. "I said get up," he said angrily and she set her bowl down and stood up.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she nodded goodbye to the group and followed Inuyasha to who knew where. Again she was following him and he didn't turn around to see if she was keeping up, it was as if he knew she would be alright. The whole time she watched his back in front of her until he stopped.

She looked around wondering why they had stopped and saw that they were at the bank of the river and she looked back to Inuyasha who was now sitting in the grass. She walked over next to him and looked at the river in front of them as the sunset behind it. The fireflies had begun to come out as they filtered around lighting up every few seconds.

"Will you sit down?" He grumbled and she plopped down on the over grown grass next to him. "That's better, you know you act the same but," he paused looking at the river rushing below them.

"But what?" she said looking over at him and he seemed very calm.

"What happened?" He finally said still not looking at her, he wanted to see her face, but he just felt nervous. She had been gone for so long anything could have happened, he knew something had happened. She had been saying strange things all day, like the comment about Shippo being little.

"It's just I thought I wasn't going to be able to come back. I went back and no one remembered about you and the well had disappeared. Then one day some huge fox demon jumped in my window saying he was Shippo, and then it was just all sad after that," she said grabbing her hair and pulling it over her right shoulder and letting it go. She couldn't tell him that she had seen him die, she didn't want to remember it, it was to painful.

"I see, was it Shippo?" he asked this time he turned to look at her but she was now looking away.

"Yes, I guess, and then just a bunch of stuff happened and when I returned home the well was back and my mom was asking why I hadn't gone back yet like they all of a sudden remembered," she sighed closing her eyes as she felt the waning sun it her face.

"What was it like to see Shippo so old?" he asked studying her face; she was even more beautiful than he remembered. It was weird how after so much time away he still felt comfortable around her and it was as if everything just went back the way it had been.

"Strange, and I saw Koga and Ayame they had so many kids," Kagome said smiling remembering her talk with the unknown wolf demon. "And then Sesshomaru was also exactly the same," she laughed remembering his blank face that was his scowl.

"What?" he said extremely confused, where was this all at?

"Well they were still all alive in my time," she said looking at him and he had a weird face. "Yeah, I'm not too sure how it happened either."

"Was I there?" He asked wondering if she had seen him, and if not what happened to him.

"Um, for a little while? You weren't much of yourself," she said still not wanting to tell him what happened to him.

"What do you mean?" he said a little afraid of hearing the answer, did he really want her to explain? Was he some sort of old crazy man?

"Let's just save that talk for later, I mean it only just happened a few days ago for me," she said feeling the tears swell up in her eyes.

Inuyasha saw this and knew that it was probably best just to leave it at that for now, whatever had happened was really tragic for her. "Well I'm just glad you came back," he said calmly as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Me too, if I could never see you again," she said leaving her sentence hanging to let him fill in the words. There was no word she could think of that fit it to the emotions she would have felt.

"How did you know where I would be earlier?" he asked looking down at her on his arm, he actually really enjoyed the feeling of her being so close.

"I don't know, I just knew you would be where we first met," she said smiling up at him and was quickly pulled in closer. She felt his arms surround her and she closed her eyes, this feeling was the greatest in the entire world. "Where we first fell in love," she said quietly as she felt him kiss her.

**YAY! Sorry for any spoilers, if you can spot them, haha, this is how i thought the last chapter should of gone down, obiviously. Alright thanks all my faithful reviewers, I LOVE YOU - Hitntir, Jill-kun, Diamond369, Wolf/Dog Hanyou**, **Jakenthebest, Dark-Harichan**, **the werewolf gal, Eleessa, and everyone else who read but didn't review, I still love my non-reviewers but not as much!! WOOOHHH IT ENDED GOOD RIGHT? **


End file.
